This invention relates to apparatus for reforming hydrocarbon containing fuel and, in particular, to apparatus of the aforesaid type further adapted to provide partial oxidation of the fuel prior to reformation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,006 there is disclosed a system in which a partial oxidizing unit followed by a steam reformer is utilized to convert hydrocarbon containing fuel to hydrogen gas for use as fuel process gas for a fuel cell. In the '006 patent fuel is vaporized in a separate vaporizer and the vaporized fuel is introduced with cathode exhaust gas into the partial oxidizing unit. The fuel is then partially oxidized and the resultant product introduced into the steam reformer to produce hydrogen gas. The '006 patent also mentions that the anode exhaust may be burned with air in a separate burner and the burner product used to heat the vaporizer and partial oxidizing and steam reforming units.
The advantage of the '006 system is that the use of the cathode exhaust gas and the partial oxidation unit enables water to be produced internally in the system in sufficient quantity for steam reforming. This avoids the need to store and mix water with the fuel, thereby greatly simplifying the system.
While the '006 system is thus advantageous, the use of a separate vaporizer for the fuel and a separate burner for heating the vaporizer and partial oxidizer and reforming units adds to the complexity of the system. Also, it would be advantageous if the partial oxidizing and steam reforming unit could be utilized to control pressure and hydrogen gas output of the system.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a composite apparatus for partial oxidizing and steam reforming which avoids the aforementioned system drawbacks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composite apparatus for partial oxidizing and steam reforming which incorporates fuel vaporizing and which allows for control of pressure and fuel gas output, while eliminating the need for a separate burner.